1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to signal collection systems and methods, and particularly relates to high-frequency signal collection systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
In quantum communication systems or other high-speed communication systems, multi-path high-speed signals are often times transmitted simultaneously in order to increase data transmission speed and improve data throughput. However, the high-speed signals may result in signal distortion and low accuracy of data collection, because the frequencies of the high-speed signals are often far greater than the maximum operating frequency of a data collection interface.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a high-accuracy signal collection system and method for processing high-speed, high-frequency signals.